That's What I'm For
by BlahBlahBlah95
Summary: ONESHOT: Rin can't take it anymore, but why? Rated T because of the thought of suicide.


**That's What I'm For**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye..." I whispered as I shut the door as quietly as I could. I had to see him one last time before it was too late.<p>

Fighting the urge to look back at the place I called home, I picked up my pace, running deeper into the dark, eerie woods.

I can't accept the fact that it's wrong.

I just couldn't stand the pain anymore. The agony of waiting for a miracle, that could only ever happen in a fairy tale, which this obviously isn't.

I came to a stop, meeting face with my destiny.

A cliff that led to the vast waters below. I always played here when I was younger, it was my happy place that only _I_ knew about.

Now it was going to be the place that'll set things right for me, it's the place that'll end my misery.

Humph, I was always the 'bad' kid, only to get average grades.

I was the type of girl in the corner thinking quietly to herself. I always wanted to make friends, but I had no social skills whatsoever.

My parents never noticed me, I was always just _there_. Nowhere to be seen by the naked eye.

Whenever he accomplished something, they would celebrate. Me? Nothing. They would murmur 'good job' and not take a second glance.

I swore that I'll hate his guts forever, but I just... couldn't. He was the only one who cared about me.

Whenever I was feeling down, he would always cheer me up by bringing me somewhere amazing.

He was popular and very smart. Everyone loved him and as much as I hate to say it, so do I. I could never bring myself to hate him, because I loved him.

Not family sister-brother love, but love, _love_.

He would smile that soothing smile of his that always made me feel better. It worked every time.

I itched closer to the edge, holding delicacy within each step. I had nothing to regret. I held this heavy pain in my chest that would never go away and I knew that.

It hurt so much.

I was about to take one more step, sending me falling, but something stopped me. No, _someone_ stopped me.

"Rin! What are you doing?!" A voice called, pulling me into their arms. I snuggled my head into their elbows, knowing exactly whose chest I was cuddled into.

I didn't say anything, but closed my eyes. This felt so nice, right here, right now.

"Rin, I didn't know you we're going through so much pain..." The voice was relaxing, I felt like I could fall into a deep sleep any moment. "You should have talked to me about your problems instead of doing this!"

The arms gently pushed me forward and twisted my body around so the owner's eyes could gaze into mine.

I felt regret wash over me. It still hurt. The pain still lingered.

"What do you mean, Len? Talk to you?!" I cried out, rubbing away the tears I didn't feel rushing down my cheeks. "You were always the better one! You were always perfect in every way with no flaws!" I saw a glint in his eyes as he stared at me hard. He seemed to have wanted to say something, but he held it back.

"I love you, okay! I just couldn't forgive you for that and it was hard on me..." I looked away, sniffling and hacking from my dry throat.

"I love you too." He said, making me freeze in place. I slowly turned to face him once more to see him looking down at his feet. "So, please don't kill yourself!" He pulled me into his grasp once again, nuzzling his head into my shoulders. "I mean that's what brothers are for."

My heart tore. Did he misunderstand me? He said those words in a brotherly way, the way you would talk to your beloved sibling.

I stared blankly out into the woods, staring at the many trees in front of me.

It hurt even worst now, but what hurt even worst was the thought of my brother missing me. I had to stay here and be the best sister any sister could be because that's what sisters are for, right?

"Yeah, I love you too Len. I love you..." A single tear was shed, as I cried silently to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you didn't get it, Len thinks Rin means family love, not love. Poor Rin ;(**

**I'm really bad at ratings so if T is not quite right, someone please tell me to change it to M. I'm sorry for any misunderstandings!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids and none of them were harmed in this production.**


End file.
